


Small to Greater Matters

by Mara



Series: Accidental Acquisition [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: What's that sound?





	Small to Greater Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Because I badly needed to write some fluff. There is absolutely no plot here.

Taiga dropped his transformation and was about to stalk away from the now-ruined city park when an unexpected sound made him stop in his tracks. Nico took a few further steps before she realized he wasn't next to her. "What?" she asked, whirling around.

"Is that…?" He turned when he heard the sound again.

Emu and Hiiro were looking in the same direction he was, so he wasn't imagining it. Taiga jogged toward a mostly intact bench and on a hunch, looked behind it. Sure enough, there were several layers of baby blanket surrounding a baby who was looking peeved with the universe. Scowling, Taiga said, "I know how you feel" as he picked the startled infant up.

"It's a baby!" Nico hollered.

"No shit." Taiga lay the baby on a bench and unwrapped the blankets, clothing, and diaper, quickly checking the boy's vitals and looking for injuries, while Nico hid behind him and Hiiro hid behind Emu, both apparently trying to avoid baby contamination. Or something like that.

He expected Emu to snatch the little guy away, being a pediatrician, but after a moment, he heard Emu chuckle quietly next to him. "You're pretty good at that."

"I have a million cousins," Taiga muttered. The little boy was about to cry, but Taiga made a face at him, tickled his stomach, and swiftly swaddled him back up. "He's fine, so he was obviously only left a few minutes ago during the battle," he said to Emu. "We'll need to find his caregiver."

Emu nodded and stepped away to call Poppy for help.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

Leaning the little boy, who had started to whimper, against his shoulder, Taiga gave her a look. "I'm holding the baby."

"But why?"

"Because I can't leave him lying on the ground."

"Give it to that guy," she said, waving at Hiiro.

Hiiro's eyes opened wide and he backed away. "I'm a surgeon."

"Well, he's a radiologist, so what?"

Taiga glared at both of them. "I'll give him to his parents when we find them." Rummaging through his pocket one-handed, he dragged out his wallet and tossed Nico some cash. "Go get a bottle and some formula at the drug store down the street. He's hungry."

"How do you know?"

B0uncing the boy harder, Taiga rolled his eyes. "I just do, okay?"

Emu returned. "Poppy says the mom is in the ER but the dad is on his way here. He'll be an hour or so."

The little boy whimpered more. "Hurry!" Taiga said to Nico as the whimpers turned to full-throated screams. Nico ran and Hiiro backed further away.

Taiga glared at Emu as the other man approached, so Emu held up his hands. "I'm not taking him away."

With a grunt, Taiga kept bouncing and walking. It had been a while since he'd held a baby and he'd forgotten how…nice it felt, even when the baby in question was upset. Besides, he wasn't sure he trusted the rest of these bozos with a baby. Who knew what might happen.

Justification firmly in mind, Taiga settled in to wait for the formula, whispering soothing words in the baby's ears.

\--end--


End file.
